Together, Forever, and Ever
by block014
Summary: "Berhentilah memberiku harapan palsu. Kau hanya melakukan ini untuk bayi kita bukan? cukup. Aku muak" -Jungkook "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai bayi kita. Please dont leave me..." -Taehyung. Vkook/Taekook/top!taehyung/Yoonmin
1. Chapter 1

_**Together, forever, and ever**_

block014

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

T

[AU; Boy x Boy, Romance, Marriage life, Mpreg, Angst]

Hello guys, kindly introducing myself. My name is block014 and i'm presenting a mpreg vkook fic to ya guys. Imma newbie so please understand that i'm not that good but at least i tried. Please be nice to me and leave a review after reading it. Okay enjoy! #top!tae for lyfe

* * *

Sosok manis itu merebahkan kepalanya dengan lemah ke meja rias nya. Tatapannya kosong, terlihat begitu rapuh dan terluka. Bulir bulir bening itu perlahan jatuh dari mata cantik si manis. Pelan dan pasti, namun detik berikutnya bulir bulir itu dengan lancangnya mengalir dengan deras tanpa sedikitpun izin dari si empu. Terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir pria tersebut -Jeon Jungkook- yang semua orang yakini kini bernama Kim Jungkook.

 _Jangan menangis, bodoh._

 _Hentikan ini, kau begitu lemah._

 _Berhenti menangisinya, kau sangat bodoh._

Jari lentik nya dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang mulai kering di sudut matanya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Benar, aku sangat bodoh._

 _Sangat bodoh hingga aku rela menahan semua kesakitan ini karena dirinya._

 _Dirinya._ Lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menikah dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Lelaki yang kini menjabat sebagai suaminya. Lelaki yang menjadi dalang dari semua kesedihan jungkook. Lelaki yang tak pernah sedikit saja memperhatikannya. Lelaki yang bisa membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Lelaki tampan itu- yang begitu Jungkook cintai. Kim Taehyung. Jungkook adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling bodoh yang membiarkan hatinya terjatuh dalam perangkap Taehyung.

" _Tidak bibi… Taehyung hyung tidak akan menyukai ini. Di- dia.. dia tidak menyukaiku"_

" _Jungkook" wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan tatapan nya dengan tatapan wanita yang Ia panggil bibi tadi. "Lambat laun Taehyung pasti akan menyukaimu. Seperti kau menyukainya. Atau bahkan dia akan mencintaimu. Kita semua hanya butuh waktu. Kau anak yang baik sayang… aku yakin semuanya akan baik baik saja"_

" _Bibi…"_

" _Jika Ia menikah, Taehyung pasti akan berhenti membuat masalah lagi. Bibi hanya ingin Ia berhenti membuang-buang uang nya untuk pergi ke club malam, berhenti minum minuman yang tak sepantasnya Ia minum, bibi ingin dia berhenti bermain main dengan wanita. Bibi yakin… kau pasti bisa mengubahnya Jungkook"_

 _Jungkook hanya diam. Terlalu blank untuk mencerna semua kata kata dari Nyonya Kim -Ibu Taehyung-. Lamunannya pecah sesaat Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Ibu… "Kookie… kau mencintai Taehyung sayang?" wanita itu- ibu Jungkook. Dengan lembut membelai rambut anak tunggalnya. Tatapan sayang, sedih, takut, dan kecewa menjadi satu, terpampang jelas dari bola matanya._

" _Ibu… hiks hiks. Maafkan kookie" Jungkook terisak. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang Ia tahan sedari tadi. "Kookie mencintainya ibu…"_

* * *

Jungkook berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya. Kacau. Sangat kacau. Puffy eyes. Messy hair. Pale skin. Dan kemana pipi gembil nan menggemaskan itu? Kemana badan berisinya yang bisa membuat semua orang ingin memeluknya setiap saat?

 _Ini salah. Ibu pasti sedih jika tau aku kurusan seperti ini._

Cklek

Pandangannya beralih. Dengan perlahan lelaki manis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tatapannya semakin melembut saat mendapati Taehyung yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang terletak rapi di sebelah pintu. Pria itu nampak kelelahan dengan rambutnya yang sedikir teracak, 2 kancing baju yang sudah terbuka dan dasi yang sedikir longgar. _Tampan. Sangat Tampan._

"Kau pulang lebih awal?"

"Hm"

Dingin. Sangat dingin. Hati Jungkook terasa begitu remuk dengan hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung. _Ayolah, jangan cengeng Jungkook._ Ia segera membantu Taehyung saat lelaki itu mulai melepaskan jas kantornya. Pekerjaan yang selalu Jungkook lakukan saat Taehyung pulang ke rumah. _Being a good wife._ "Aku sudah menyiapkan malam. Kalau kau ingin mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya" si manis mencoba tersenyum.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang mulai berjalan ke kamar mereka. Ya, mereka memang sekamar. Seranjang. Namun tak ada pelukan, dekapan, goodnight kisses atau apapun hal romantis yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri lainnya. Karna memang tak ada cinta diantara mereka. -ralat- hanya ada cinta sepihak si manis Jeon Jungkook. Ia tau, Jungkook mencintainya. Ia tau saat jungkook sering memperhatikannya di bangku sma mereka dulu. Taehyung juga tak pernah merasa tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Namun semua berubah ketika ayah dan ibunya, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya telah menjodohkan Taehyung dengan lelaki manis yang sering memperhatikannya dari jauh di sekolah. Dan karna perjodohan bodoh itu, Taehyung mau tidak mau berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang Ia sebut dengan 'Bersenang senang'. Ia keluar dari gengnya. Berhenti mengunjungi club malam. Berhenti minum dan merokok. Dan berhenti tidur dengan wanita-wanita jalang yang Ia temui di club malamnya. Dan sekarang, Ia harus menggantikan posisi Mr. Kim sebagai Ceo di perusahaan mereka. Di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda.

Karna semua hal itu, Taehyung membenci Jungkook.

"Tidur lah, kau pasti lelah" ucap Jungkook yang hampir selesai mencuci piring kotor bekas makanan Taehyung. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah lalu berbalik menatap Taehyung yang terlihat memijat pelan bahunya.

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Apa ada spa yang buka jam segini? badanku sangat pegal. Aku butuh Spa Massage"

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung merasakan bangku disebelahnya bergerak. Sebuah tangan mendarat dibahu kekarnya. Memijatnya dengan ritme pelan. Sangat nyaman. Menenangkan. Taehyung bisa mencium aroma tubuh jungkook dari posisinya saat ini. Aroma manis yang memabukkan. Tangan itu perlahan bergerak ke lengannya, memberikan pijatan dengan ritme yang sama. Namun terasa lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pijatan dari sang istri yang memijatnya bak ahli profesional. Ia seharusnya lebih sering mengeluh kalau badannya pegal demi pijatan layaknya di spa oleh sang istri.

Jungkook menguap.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut"

"Apa sudah mendingan?" tanya Jungkook lembut. Ntah kenapa jantung Taehyung berdebar tidak beraturan mendengar suara lembut milik Jungkook. Sangat manis. _Damn, how it'd be like when he's screaming my name with that sweet voice. How it'd be like-_

"Taehyung?"

"I feel better. Go sleep, its getting late"

Jungkook beranjak dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan "masalah" kecilnya.

 _Did Jungkook just turned me on with his fucking sweet voice. Damn._

* * *

"Wassup Tae"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendesah pelan saat Kim Namjoon -sepupunya- menghisap benda kecil itu dibibirnya seraya tersenyum kepada Taehyung. Yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan tak suka.

"Ada masalah adik kecil?"

"Bitch get out off my room"

Namjoon tertawa hambar. "Ada apa lagi ini? masalah istrimu yang manis itu?" taehyung melayangkan death glarenya. "Urus istrimu sendiri"

"Tentu, aku mengurus Jin dengan baik. Aku mengurus putriku dengan sangat baik. Dan akan mengurus calon anak keduaku dengan baik"

 _Sigh._

Namjoon mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sama dengan yang terjepit di mulutnya ke Taehyung. Lelaki bersurai orange itu membalasnya dengan gelengan sederhana. "Aku sudah berhenti merokok, Namjoon hyung" ucapnya pelan. Ia berhenti. Jungkook melarangnya. Lelaki manis itu sangat benci dengan asap rokok Taehyung yang membuatnya terbatuk setiap kali menghirupnya. Ia akan mengambil benda kecil itu dari mulut Taehyung dan membuangnya kemana pun Ia bisa. _"Ini tidak baik, merokok bisa merusak paru paru mu Tae. Aku tidak asapnya. Bibi juga tidak suka jika kau merokok" And with just that simple line, Taehyung leaves his habit._ Taehyung terkadang heran mengapa Ia dengan mudahnya mau menuruti kata-kata Jungkook. Bertindak seolah olah Ia benar benar diancam oleh istrinya jika kedapatan merokok. Bukan kah Ia membenci anak itu? _Ego._ Taehyung sangat munafik jika mengatakan benih benih cinta itu tidak ada. Ia hanya terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya. Terlalu egois untuk mengakui Jungkook tidak bersalah atas apa yang Ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hyung…"

"Ya taetae?"

"Bawa aku ke club malam"

* * *

To be continued

Hahaha gimana nih ffnya bagus ngga. sebenernya rada sulit nentuin kata kata yang bagus gimana soalnya masih baru. Mohon reviewnya. kasih kritik dan saran apa aja aku terima. Please look forward for the next chapter :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Together, forever, and ever**_

block014

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

T

[AU; Boy x Boy, Romance, Marriage life, Mpreg, Angst]

Hello guys ssup. Sorry for the late update. Jadi ini dia lanjutan dari ff absurd buatan block014. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy

* * *

Jungkook melirik jam di layar ponselnya. _11.31 PM._ Pria itu terlihat gelisah. Pikirannya mulai panik. Panik akan hal buruk, yang mungkin akan terjadi, - _lebih parahnya yang mungkin sedang terjadi kepada Taehyung._ Ini hampir tengah malam, Taehyung seharusnya sudah berada di ranjangnya, tidur disampingnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu. " _You jackass. Stop making me worry. Just comeback already"_ Jungkook mengucapkan beribu sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Merutuki pria berambut orange itu dengan sepenuh hati yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya semakin cemas.

 _Astaga Kim Taehyung kau dimana_

Ia melirik ponselnya kembali sembari meratapi nasib makan malam yang telah ia siapkan dengan sendu. Makanan itu sudah dingin. Jungkook harus repot jika ia ingin memakannya lagi. Dan jika nanti suami brengseknya pulang tanpa memakan makanan itu, ia bersumpah akan mencukur bulu kaki Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri. Jungkook mendesah pelan. Berpikir keras apa ia akan menelpon Taehyung atau tidak- Taehyung melarang Jungkook untuk menelpon pria itu kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar penting.

"Kau belum pulang dan ini hampir tengah malam. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa ini masuk hitungan? apa ini tidak penting?" Jungkook menggeram tertahan. Mata indah itu kembali terlihat panik. Ia mengusap lengannya perlahan. Winter is coming dan namja manis itu hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berbahan tipis dengan panjang hampir menyentuh lututnya. Too lazy to even wear a boxer. Jungkook hanya terlalu lelah. Ia baru pulang jam 8 malam dari kelas dance dan harus menyiapkan dinner untuk Taehyung. Menjadi guru dance bagi anak-anak yang terbilang belum menginjak usia remaja memang hal yang menyenangkan. Melihat senyum mereka saat malaikat-malaikat kecil itu meliukan badan mengikuti irama adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Namun ia juga tak bisa berbohong jika itu semua terkadang sangat melelahkan.

Jari lentiknya menekan beberapa tombol, menampilkan sebuah kontak yang mungkin akan bisa membantunya.

"Halo Namjoon hyung…"

* * *

Taehyung menepis tangan wanita jalang yang entah kapan sudah bertengger di kemeja kantornya. Mengelus pelan bahu Taehyung dengan gerakan seduktif berharap sang empu akan terangsang dan mungkin sedikit berharap pria itu akan membawanya ke salah satu kamar di lantai atas club malam itu. Namun tidak, perlakuannya malah dibalas dengan tepisan kasar oleh pria orange yang tengah meneguk gelas ke 5 nya. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, _jalang_ " ia menyeringai- menampilkan smirknya dengan setengah tak sadarkan diri. Dan detik berikutnya Taehyung dapat melihat punggung wanita itu menjauh darinya.

 _Kaki itu, badan itu, tangan itu, wajah itu, tak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang ada pada Jungkook. Jungkook is way more beautiful. Kaki jenjangnya, badan rampingnya, tangan mulusnya, wajah indahnya,_ Just thinking of that make Taehyung had a boner.

Damn Taehyung apa yang kau pikirkan. Tidak, jangan bilang ia mulai menyukai Jungkook. Jangan bilang benih benih cinta yang ia penjarakan dalam dalam itu mulai tumbuh menerobos dindingnya. Jangan bilang Taehyung- tidak ini tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Jungkook. Damn.

Dengan langkah gontai Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan tempat biadab itu. Matanya sedikit berkunang namun ia masih sadarkan diri. Because hell yes Taehyung adalah peminum yang kuat. Sebanyak apapun ia minum, walau dengan tubuh yang setengah sadar diripun ia masih kuat mengemudikan mobilnya. Taehyung menancap pedal gasnya sembari melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya lalu mendesah keras. _11.50 PM. Its almost midnight._ Ia melajukan mobilnya menyalip beberapa mobil dengan sedikit tergesa mengingat jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo, Jungkook ah?"

"Halo, Namjoon hyung… apa kau tau Tae ada dimana? Ini hampir tengah malam tapi dia sama sekali belum pulang. Apa dia masih di kantor?"

"Taehyung? ah dia- dia…"

"Dia kenapa? Taehyung kenapa hyung?"

"Ani Jungkook ah… Taehyung-" Ponsel itu hampir terlepas dari tangannya saat Taehyung dengan tergopoh gopoh memasuki ruang tamu mereka. Jungkook yang berdiri di sebelah meja makan dengan cepat menghampiri lelaki orange yang terlihat setengah tak sadarkan diri itu. "Yah Kim Taehyung!" muka Jungkook kini merah padam. _Apa Taehyung mulai minum lagi? Bukankah ia sudah berhenti?_

Yang dipanggil hanya membalas kemarahan Jungkook dengan senyuman tak berdosa, yang membuat Jungkook semakin naik pitam.

"Hi, wifey" balasnya dengan sebuah wink yang membuat Jungkook benar benar kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Dengan santainya pria itu melewati Jungkook dengan perasaan tanpa dosa.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum? bukankah ibumu sudah melarangmu? yah jawab aku!" Taehyung tak memperdulikan sama sekali. Karena ia tau, jika ia berbalik dan menatap wajah cantik itu, ia akan lepas kendali. Dan ia belum siap akan hal itu. Dengan tak mengindahkan perkataan Jungkook, ia berlalu menuju benda empuk nan menggoda itu - _ranjang mereka._ He really need to rest. Dia hanya ingin tidur, dan menyelesaikan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya. Walaupun hanya sesaat.

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba menahan emosi yang kini begitu meluap. _There._ Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung kasar, memaksa pria itu menatapnya. Pria manis itu dapat melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Taehyung hanya diam.

 _Dont Jungkook, just dont. I might lost control and we both would be in danger._

"YAH KIM TAEHYUNG! JAWAB AKU! KAU MINUM LAGI? BERAPA BANYAK YANG KAU MINUM? 5 GELAS? 7 GELAS? KAU- HMPPH" _enough._ mulut itu dibungkam paksa oleh mulut Taehyung. Dengan gerakan seksualnya yang mendorong tubuh mungil Jungkook ke ranjang dan menindihnya, melingkarkan tangan kekar itu dipinggang si manis dan jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang kini tengah meraup habis bibir kissable miliknya.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya mendadak blank.

 _Apa ini mimpi. Dia menciumku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? ibu tolong aku._

Jungkook tidak paham. Tak paham dengan yang dilakukan Taehyung, tak paham dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak paham dengan semua keadaan ini. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Matanya mengerjap tak henti saat merasakan tangan Taehyung mulai mengelus pelan pahanya - _yang tak teralaskan oleh apapun._ Lambat laun Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung mulai mengikuti permainan sang suami. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat lidah Taehyung memaksa masuk ke dalam gua hangat Jungkook. Mengaksen gigi si manis dan menautkan lidah mereka. Jungkook nyaris tak bisa lagi membedakan mana salivanya dan mana saliva Taehyung. Erangan-erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Jungkook saat benda kenyal nan lunak menjilati lehernya. Tangannya refleks mencengkeram rambut Taehyung, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya di leher Jungkook, menatap pria manis yang kini terengah dengan tampilan begitu sexy dibawahnya. Bibir itu terlihat sedikit membengkak. Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat semburat nafsu di manik mata Taehyung.

Dan malam itu, dipenuhi suara desahan dan decitan tempat tidur, Jungkook merasakan hal yang begitu bahagia didalam hidupnya sekaligus menyedihkan seumur hidupnya.

Bahagia karena orang yang sangat dicintainya adalah orang yang mengambil virginitynya, menyedihkan karena orang itu sama sekali tak mencintainya.

* * *

Jungkook bangun dengan kekosongan. Tak ada Taehyung disampingnya. Tak ada Taehyung yang menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya semua akan baik baik saja. Hanya ada secarik kertas yang ia temukan diatas bantal Taehyung.

 _Aku berangkat lebih awal. Ada beberapa file yang harus ku urus. Maaf tak membangunkanmu_

 _-Taehyung_

Air mata itu kembali jatuh. Kali ini tak terkendali. Mata Jungkook begitu panas, tak bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Bagai luka yang ditabur garam. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Menyesali semua kebodohannya. Taehyung mabuk. Ia pasti tak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jungkook tau itu. Tapi apakah salah jika ia berharap jika suaminya benar benar melakukan itu atas dasar cinta? Apa salah jika Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan mencintainya?

* * *

Hello guys long time no see;-) aku bawa lanjutan dari ff absurd ini. gimana nih udah bisa nebak kelanjutannya kan? ahahah liat aja nanti ya. Special thanks buat yang udah baca terutama yang udah kasih review. yaampun terharu banget bacanya, dan sorry ga bisa bales satu satu:") iya iya tenang aja yang merasakan strugglenya akibat ff toptae yang mulai menipis tenang aja kita sama kok. author ngerti perasaan kalian. ff ini juga awalnya dibikin karna jenuh ff vkook mulai menipis. okay cukup cuap cuapnya. Please look forward for the next update. See you soon :-) much love


	3. Chapter 3

Together, forever, and ever

block014

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

M

[AU; Boy x Boy, Romance, Marriage life, Mpreg, Angst]

Special thanks buat yang udah baca dan juga ngasih review. terharu banget bacanya. btw ratingnya udah naik ke M. ada banyak mature contents disini. i've tried my best. so hope you guys enjoy it :-)

* * *

Taehyung memijat keningnya sembari menghembuskan nafas kasar. Rambutnya terlihat kacau, begitu pulau raut wajahnya. Entah apa yang mengganggunya, perasaannya terasa bergemuruh diikuti rasa panik yang membuat pria itu terlihat gelisah.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya lalu terdiam sejenak. "Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?" gumamnya. Pikiran Taehyung kembali memutar kejadian tadi malam, saat ia dan Jungkook- _bahkan aku takut untuk mengingatnya._ Taehyung benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Ia terlalu mabuk dan Jungkook memancing pertahannya. Salahkan Jungkook yg memakai baju mini sialan itu. Salahkan Jungkook dan tatapan submissivenya. Salahkan kecantikan Jungkook yang membuat dinding pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun sedemikian kokoh runtuh dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan sentuhan di lengan Taehyung. _Salahkan Jungkook._

Lamunan Taehyung terhenti saat pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan sosok namjoon yang tersenyum ringan kepadanya. "Klien kita sudah datang" Taehyung berdiri hendak tersenyum- namun bibirnya berubah menampilkan smirk sarkastik saat melihat pria berkulit pucat yang kini tengah tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari berjalan ke depan Taehyung.

"Long time no see, Kim Taehyung"

"Min Yoongi"

* * *

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki bernama Yoongi itu membalas uluran tangan Taehyung dengan senyum manis- yang Taehyung tau adalah senyuman palsu yang menjijikkan. "Kau tau Taehyung ah? sepertinya kita harus sering makan siang bersama agar hubungan kita lebih baik dan bisnis ini lancar"

"Dan akan lebih baik jika kau membawa istri cantik mu disetiap pertemuan kita. Lalu kau bisa memperkenalkannya padaku" Yoongi menyeringai.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan lalu menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi "Sure. Aku akan membawanya ke hadapunmu. Dan kuharap matamu terbuka dan ku mohon sadarlah, lelaki cantik yang kau maksud adalah milikku. Istriku. _Bernapaslah disekitarnya, akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal pernah lahir ke dunia"_

"Sadarlah, kalian menikah hanya karena perjodohan. Kau tak sepantasnya memanggil Jungkook sebagai istrimu. Pecundang"

"Fuck off. Dont act like you know shit"

 _"Pecundang" Taehyung mendesah frustasi. Ia bisa melihat gerak bibir yoongi dari ujung lapangan. Dengan sumringah mengatai Taehyung pecundang. Lalu berhigh five ria bersama anggota club basketnya._

 _"Sial" umpat Taehyung dalam hati._

 _2-1. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa mengalahkan pemuda vampire itu. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya- tidak. Dewi fortuna tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya saat melawan kapten tim basket yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. Tidak pernah. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap tajam kearah Yoongi. Mata yang penuh dengan amarah dan dendam. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, just you wait Yoongi._

 _"_ Kau memang tak berubah. Sama seperti dulu. Selalu kalah"

 _"_ Aku mungkin tak mengalahkan mu dipertandingan basket sialan itu _,_ tapi bukan berarti kau juga akan menang dalam hal ini. Stupid, kau pikir Jungkook akan mau denganmu?"

"Hahahaha Taehyung... Taehyung. Apa ini? jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Jungkook"

 _Aku memang tidak mencintai Jungkook, tapi apa yang menjadi milikku adalah sepenuhnya milikku. "_ Jika iya, lalu apa urusannya dengan mu?" rahang Taehyung mengeras.

"Jika begitu, aku hanya akan tinggal mengambilnya darimu"

* * *

"Baiklah karna besok hari minggu, kalian boleh pulang lebih awal. Enjoy your weekend guys"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan koreografi bersama murid-muridnya, melatih anak-anak nakal itu dalam keadaan yang begitu sakit. Jungkook harus merasakan perih dibagian belakangnya selama lebih dari satu jam. _He feel so sore from last night._ Namun melihat keceriaan diwajah malaikat-malaikat kecil itu, membuat Jungkook tak tega jika harus menghentikan latihan hanya karna perbuatan Taehyung pada dirinya tadi malam.

"Jungkookie hyung~"

Jungkook menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati salah satu muridnya tengah berdiri memeluk pahanya. "Hm? ada apa minwoo?" ia lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi anak yang dipanggil minwoo itu. Anak itu terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. _Sebuah undangan._ "Mommy dan daddy mengundang hyung ke ulang tahun minwoo. Hyung datang ya. Minwoo akan berikan banyak makanaan~ hihihi"

Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Minwoo. "Tentu sayang. Bilang pada daddy Mingyu dan Mommy Wonwoo mu aku akan datang. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka okay?" yang lebih muda lalu mengangguk semangat. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

Jalanan Seoul begitu ramai. Cuaca dingin mulai merambat memasuki pori pori tubuh Jungkook membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Pria kelinci itu menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya menyalurkan rasa hangat. "Huft harusnya aku membawa jaket yang lebih tebal"

TIT TIT

Badannya terlonjak kaget saat suara klakson mobil mendengung ditelinganya. "Haish apa lagi ini-" Jungkook menoleh saat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti disampingnya.

"Jungkook?" kaca mobil itu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok makhluk berkulit sangat putih tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Hey aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi"

Mata Jungkook berbinar sambil mengerjap beberapa kali, "Suga hyuuung?"

* * *

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku" Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi, mendekapnya erat sambil berjinjit. Melepas kerinduan pada teman lamanya. Jungkook tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan hyung kesayangannya setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Setaunya Yoongi sudah pindah ke Jepang untuk berkuliah dan melanjutkan bisnis perusahaan ayahnya. Jungkook kehilangan kontak Yoongi dan sekarang ia benar benar merindukan hyungnya.

Tangan Yoongi refleks memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk bulan sabit. _Aku merindukanmu Jungkook._ "Tidak masalah kook. Masuklah, diluar dingin. Kau bisa kedinginan nanti" ucapnya seraya mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Aniya, tidak apa apa. Aku ingin memeluk hyung dulu" Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yoongi, bibirnya tak henti-henti tersenyum. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Masuklah anak nakal, aku akan menelpon mu nanti"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi. "Janji?"

"Janji"

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain tanpa sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela.

* * *

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraba dinding sekitar mencari tombol lampu. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir Jungkook saat lampu kamarnya menyala. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah lemari, membuka celana jeans dan jaketnya sambil menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Jari jarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Jungkook"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak seketika. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tangannya perlahan bergelak memeluk tubuhnya- sebisa mungkin menutup bagian atasnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat merasakan deru nafas Taehyung dilehernya. _Jangan jangan jangan._

"Kim Jungkook"

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dengan paksa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Taehyung. Jungkook meringis. Hal inilah yang paling ia tidak sukai. Saat Taehyung berlaku kasar padanya. Saat Taehyung memberikan tatapan dingin pada Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook masih setia menutupi bagian atasnya. Matanya menatap Taehyung takut. Dan Taehyung sejenak kembali terpesona dengan mata Jungkook. Mata yang sangat indah. Mata yang bisa membuatmu tenggelam di dalamnya. Taehyung bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap mata itu. Dan lagi, ia mati matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Jungkook. _Lagi._

"Apa hubungan mu dengan pria itu?"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara. "Jawab aku. Kau berani memeluknya?" Hening. Jungkook masih tetap diposisinya. Entah kenapa pemandangan lantai lebih menarik baginya.

"Apa kau menggodanya? setelah mendapatkanku untuk menggagahimu lalu kau menggoda pria lain? begitukah Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendongak tak percaya apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan. _Menggoda katanya? Apa Taehyung pikir Jungkook semurah itu?._ Ia menggertakkan giginya. Matanya mulai memanas. Dalam hitungan detik bulir bulir itu akan turun. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Jungkook tidak akan menangis untuk Taehyung lagi.

Ia tertawa pelan menampilkan smirk yang terlihat begitu tajam dimata Taehyung. Taehyung yang semula diam kini mengerutkan keningnya. Jungkook tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekatkan badannya ke badan Taehyung, memeluk leher pria itu dengan seduktif. Membuat libido Taehyung seketika bergemuruh.

"Wae? apa kau cemburu hm?" Jungkook mengelus pelan dada bidang Taehyung lalu menggigit bibirnya, "Wah wah ternyata suamiku sedang cemburu. Ada apa sayang? bukan kah kau membenciku? kenapa kau cemburu? aku kan hanya memeluknya saja. Kau bahkan mendapatkan lebih" Jungkook kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung. Pahanya yang tak terlapiskan apapun itu kini tengah mengelus pelan kejantanan Taehyung. Memberikan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

 _Fuck._ Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba untuk tidak meremas bokong indah itu. Libidonya benar benar naik dan mengingat bagian bawahnya sudah berdiri, Taehyung mengutuk Jungkook untuk semua ini.

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?" Pandangan Jungkook kini berubah menjadi tatapan dingin. Seolah membekukan seluruh saraf Taehyung.

"Berhentilah berharap, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu"

"Exactly. Kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Tidak akan pernah menyayangiku. Tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Jadi berhenti mengurusiku. Itu hak ku untuk memeluk pria lain. Camkan itu, Kim Taehyung"

 _Aku hanya tidak terima jika yang kau peluk itu adalah Yoongi._

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini Jungkook merasa ada hal aneh pada dirinya. He feel so sick. Badannya cepat lelah. Napsu makannya sedikit bertambah. Setiap pagi ia akan bangun dengan perasaan mual yang sangat, namun saat Jungkook mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya tak ada yang keluar. Moodnya juga tidak stabil. Ia merasa ingin menangis hanya karena kedai ramen kesukaannya sudah tutup. Ia akan mudah marah saat murid-muridnya melakukan kesalahan. Jungkook merasa sedikit aneh. Padahal ia biasanya sangat sabar saat melatih mereka.

Seperti biasa Jungkook bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, meringkuk di depan toilet bowl mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan wajahnya pucat pasi. "Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter..." _sigh._

"Jungkook?" ia menolehkan kepalanya. Taehyung yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Pria itu lalu berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook dengan ragu ragu. "Kau tak apa?"

Taehyung bukannya tak tau dengan keadaan Jungkook belakangan ini. Ia akan bangun dan mendapati Jungkook sedang meringkuk di kamar mandi. Namun dirinya hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan pikiran bahwa mungkin Jungkook sedang sakit. Tapi melihat istrinya seperti ini selama hampir dua minggu, ia jadi tak tega hanya membiarkan Jungkook menahan sakitnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah suaminya. Sudah tanggung jawab baginya untuk mengurus Jungkook.

"Aku tak tau. Sudah dua minggu seperti ini" lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung mendekap tubuh mungil Jungkook, mencoba membantunya berdiri. Jungkook hanya pasrah. Tenaganya serasa sudah dikuras habis. "Sudah periksa ke dokter?" tanya Taehyung saat keduanya sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

"B-belum. A-aku takut jika sakitnya benar benar parah"

Taehyung mendesah pelan. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Didekapnya kembali Jungkook lalu menggendong pria mungil itu layaknya seorang putri. "Kita akan ke dokter. Tidak ada penolakan"

Jungkook hanya bisa diam. Ia sama sekali tak ada tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Taehyung. Membiarkan yang lebih tua membawanya kemanapun ia mau.

* * *

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat pintu ruangan dokter itu terbuka. Pria dengan jas putih dan teleskop menggantung dilehernya tersenyum kepada Taehyung. Pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat sir, istrimu sedang hamil"

Seketika bahu Taehyung terasa sangat berat. Semua beban bebannya kini menumpuk dibahu kekarnya. Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian 'itu'. Wajah tampannya memucat, keringat dingin mulai menjalari kening pria tersebut. Taehyung tersenyum lirih lalu membalas uluran pria berjas putih itu, "Thanks dok"

Pria itu mengangguk lalu berlalu melewati Taehyung yang terduduk kembali. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Jungkook hamil. Dan anak yang ada dalam perut itu adalah anaknya. Darah dagingnya sendiri._ Ia mendesah keras. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi seorang ayah sedangkan untuk mencintai ibunya saja aku belum siap"

He feels like crying.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Thanks buat reviewnya aku udah baca semua. Dan maaf masih banyak kurang kurangnya. Aku juga masih baru but i tried my best. Thank you so much guys. Buat yang minta yoonmin, aku usahain bakal masukin pair mereka di chap selanjutnya. See you soon :)


	4. HELP ME

Hello guys, i need ur opinion. Aku pengen masukin jimin buat chapter 4, but i'm afraid that you guys prefer Minyoon than Yoonmin. Aku takut kalo bikin yoonmin kalian malah jadi kecewa sama ff nya. Aku bingung lanjutin gimana soalnya ide cerita buat kedepan udah ngumpul semua tinggal diketik. Bagusnya ga usah pake yoonmin dan ganti jadi meaniecouple atau gimana. I need ur opinion guys. Please leave a review T-T


	5. Chapter 4

Together, forever, and ever

block014

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

M

[AU; Boy x Boy, Romance, Marriage life, Mpreg, Angst]

—

Hello, i was supposed to update this chapter long time ago but something came up to my laptop and the file is gone T_T i have to re-write it again. Berhubung sudah selesai exam jadi punya banyak waktu buat ngetik ulang hahaha. kemarin aku minta opinion kalian soal memasukkan jimin sebagai pasangan yoongi di ff ini, aku udah baca semua review kalian dan aku terharu banget bacanya:') setelah berfikir panjang, aku mutusin buat masukin jimin dan menjadikan Yoonmin sebagai side pairingnya. karena sebelumnya udah diceritakan kalau yoongi mau ngerebut jungkook, jadi jimin bakal jadi pelerai mereka(?) okelah cukup. enjoy guys :D

—

 _"Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi seorang ayah sedangkan untuk mencintai ibunya saja aku belum siap"_

—

Jungkook terduduk lemah. Seluruh energinya seperti dikuras habis sehingga hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya ia merasa berat. Jungkook tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apa dia harus marah? sedih? atau senang?

Tangannya tergerak tanpa sadar mengelus perut ratanya, yang ia yakini untuk waktu ke depan perut itu tak akan sama bentuknya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, namun air mata kini tak bisa ia bendung. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya menyeka bulir bulir itu dari pipinya. _Ia sudah janji tidak akan menangis lagi untuk Taehyung. Tidak lagi._

Taehyung, nama yang selalu menyita hati dan pikirannya. Nama yang menjadi alasan kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihannya. Hati Jungkook kembali teriris mengingat nama itu. "Bagaiman reaksi Taehyung nanti? a-apa.. apa dia akan marah? apa dia akan mengusirku? apa-"

 _Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?_

Sekelebat perasaan yang jauh-jauh hari sudah ia lupakan kembali muncul. Jungkook takut, takut Taehyung akan meninggalkannya. Karena sekuat apapun ia menyangkal, sekuat apapun Jungkook berusaha untuk mendorong Taehyung dari hatinya, sekuat apapun Jungkook menolak untuk tetap bertahan, ia hanya akan selalu kembali ke titik yang sama. Kembali terperangkap oleh pesona Kim Taehyung. Sebanyak apapun Taehyung menyakitinya, ia akan tetap mencintai pria itu dengan seluruh hatinya. Walau Jungkook sudah tersakiti berkali-kali.

Pandangan Jungkook masih tak lepas dari perutnya, yang didalamya kini tengah mengandung malaikat kecil yang menunggu waktu untuk melihat dunia. Ia merasa bersalah, bayi itu tak seharusnya ikut menanggung penderitaan Jungkook. Ia lebih rela menanggung ini semua sendirian daripada harus melibatkan nyawa tidak bersalah di dalamnya. Namun Jungkook sadar, ini semua adalah takdir Tuhan. Jungkook tak akan bisa mengubah takdir.

Bahunya sedikit tersentak saat sepasang kaki jenjang berhenti dihadapannya dan Jungkook tau pasti siapa pemilik kaki itu. Ia menghiraukan sambil tetap menunduk. Tak berani hanya untuk sekedar menatap Taehyung— _apalagi berbicara._ Jungkook takut, ia belum siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi.

Sepasang kaki itu lalu berlutut, dan kini Jungkook mau tak mau harus bertatapan langsung dengan suaminya. Taehyung bisa melihat mata Jungkook yang sedikit sembab dan wajahnya yang pucat. Jujur ia sangat marah, beban ini terlalu banyak untuknya. Mengurus perusahaan, mengurus rumah tangga, sekarang ditambah dengan kenyataan dia akan memiliki anak. Taehyung bukannya tak sanggup, dia hanya belum siap untuk menyanggupi.

Tangannya meraih jari jemari Jungkook, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia menarik nafas pelan, "Aku marah, sangat marah Jungkook. Aku sangat lelah dengan ini semua. Pernikahan palsu kita, aku lelah. Kau merebut kebahagiaanku, aku tau ini bukan salahmu tapi... aku tak pernah bahagia sejak bersamamu"

Mendengarnya membuat mata Jungkook panas. Matanya kembali menitikkan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi sekarang... aku telah membuat kesalah besar. Ini salahku, aku sedang mabuk saat itu dan kau ikut menanggung akibatnya"

Jungkook terisak pelan. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia sedang dalam kondisi down dan membutuhkan tumpuan untuk tetap berdiri, tapi Taehyung tega dengan jahatnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab"

Jungkook menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mencengkeram seprai kasur yang tengah ia duduki sekarang. Badannya terasa bergetar, Jungkook tak kuat lagi. Ia ingin berteriak meluapkan semuanya.

"Maksudmu-"

"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir"

—

"Min Yoonjae berhentilah keras kepala dan makan makananmu!"

"Was that really necessary to yell at my son, Jimin?"

Pria blonde itu tersenyum kecut. Mukanya sudah merah menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ke puncak kepalanya. Matanya menatap sinis pria berkulit pucat yang barusan dengan lancang membentaknya. Dilihatnya kini Yoonjae— _anaknya_ sudah berada di gendongan pria di depannya.

 _Anak manja._

Jimin menatap kesal keduanya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mencoba menenangkan Jimin dengan tatapannya— _jika saja itu bisa._

"Kau tak harus berteriak padanya, Jim..."

"Lalu aku harus apa? aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tetap keras kepala!"

Matanya berair karena terlalu menahan amarah. "Cukup, aku muak. Urus saja dia sendiri! BUKANKAH DIA ANAKMU?"

PRANG

Piring yang semula berisi makanan ditangan Jimin kini terlempar habis ke lantai, membentuk pecahan pecahan tajam yang berserakan.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia membawa Yoonjae yang ia gendong ke pelukannya, memeluk anak itu dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya. _Yoonjae is in the edge of crying._ Tangannya lalu dengan cepat menghapus air mata buah hatinya yang menitik tatkala melihat pecahan piring tadi. "Daddy..."

"Tak apa sayang, mommy hanya sedang marah. Jangan menangis, jagoan daddy tidak menangis"

Yoongi menatap sendu anaknya. Ia kasihan pada Yoonjae dan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak apa jika Jimin berteriak padanya, tak apa jika pria itu memarahinya atau bahkan melemparnya dengan serpihan kaca atau apapun yang dapat membunuhnya, namun Yoonjae— _dia tidak bisa._

 _Namun ia kembali sadar, bukankah ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya?_

 _Lalu kenapa ia harus mengeluh?_

 _Bukankah ia pantas menerima semua ini?_

—

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Lengannya kebas karna menumpu kepalanya selama hampir 4 jam lamanya. Matanya menoleh pada jam di layar MacBooknya, _11.57 AM. Damn, its almost midnight._

Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minum untuk menghilangkan hausnya. Ia lalu mengambil minuman kaleng untuk dibawa ke kamar. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yoonjae berjalan sambil memeluk boneka kumamon dari arah ruang televisi— _menuju kamarnya, dan juga Jimin._ "Sedang apa dia?"

Ia lalu mengikuti bocah itu dari belakang dengan sedikit berjinjit— _takut yang diikuti menyadari keberadaannya—_ layaknya seorang penguntit. Ia memilih berhenti saat dilihatnya Yoonjae membuka pintu kamar mereka. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Yoonjae yang sedikit ragu, sepertinya ia menimang-nimang apakah harus masuk atau tidak, namun akhirnya bocah itu tetap masuk. Yoongi lalu beralih untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu sembari menyisakan sedikit celah pintu untuknya agar dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

Yoonjae dengan susah payah naik ke ranjang king size yang sedang ditiduri Jimin, ia lalu merangkak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah ibunya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak mengelus surai Jimin, menyebak poni pria itu lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Maaf mommy..."

Yang dicium bergerak dalam tidurnya. Matanya lalu terbuka perlahan. "Yoonjae? hey apa yang kau lakukan sayang?.." Jimin berucap dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Yoongi di seberang sana tak bisa menahan air matanya. _Jiminku... Jimin..._

"Mommy maafkan Yoonjae" si kecil lalu terisak dan langsung memeluk 'Mommynya'. Melihat Yoonjae yang menangis membuat Jimin tak berdaya, air matanya ikut turun. Ia memeluk Yoonjae dengan sangat erat. Bibirnya yang bergetar membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk berbicara namun ia paksakan karena tak ingin melihat Yoonjae menangis lebih banyak lagi.

"S-sayang... sstt jangan menangis. Mommy yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan mommy, Yoonjae..."

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, wajahkan iya benamkan ke telapak tangannya. Sekuat tenaga menahan untuk tidak menangis. Namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu— _tidak jika itu berhubungan dengan Jimin._

Yoongi mungkin tidak menangis dihari pemakaman ibunya, ia mungkin tidak akan menangis jika kehilangan perusahaannya, bisnisnya, kekayaannya. Ia tidak lemah akan semua hal itu. Ia hanya lemah dihadapan Jimin.

 _Jimin adalah kelemahannya._

Ia menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar. Tambah menghiraukan saat membaca tulisan _"Dad is calling"_ di layar benda canggih tersebut. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan, membiarkan benda canggih itu terus bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Jimin mendengarnya. Ia tau kalau Yoongi ada disana._

—

 _"Kau sudah pikirkan rencanamu?"_

 _"Sudah"_

 _"Bagus. Kau harus berhasil. Jika tidak, aku akan menghancurmu"_

 _"Haruskah kita melanjutkan permainan konyol ini?"_

 _"Ikuti saja perintahku, keparat!"_

* * *

Jungkook memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku coatnya. Ini baru jam 7 pagi namun jalanan sudah ramai oleh orang orang Seoul. Kendaraan sudah banyak yang melintas bahkan saat matahari baru terbit. Jungkook menghelas nafas panjang mencoba merasakan nikmatnya udara pagi. Udara pagi sangat baik baginya, dan juga... babynya. Jungkook tersenyum saat mengingat kata kata itu. 'Baby' ia mengelus perutnya pelan. Fakta bahwa akan ada malaikat kecil yang akan menghapus kesedihannya nanti membuat Jungkook sedikit melupakan rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi, memiliki anak, mengasuhnya dan membesarkannya, betapa serunya hal itu bagi Jungkook.

 _"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir" lalu saat bayi ini lahir kau akan mengambilnya dan meninggalkanku huh._

Kembali teringat dibenak Jungkook kata-kata itu. Hatinya kembali sakit namun ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Hfft... sudah tak usah dipikirkan lagi Jungkook. Benar, aku tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Aku tidak boleh stress, ya kan sayang?" Jungkook tersenyum ceria lalu mengelus perutnya. Seolah-olah babynya bisa mendengar ocehan Jungkook.

Ia lalu melanjutkan jalan paginya mengitari kawasan Sungai Han yang sangat indah tanpa memperdulikan hawa dingin yang merambat ke pori-pori tubuhnya. Untung saja dia memakai coat yang tebal.

Jungkook berhenti dipinggiran sungai karena merasakan pegal dikakinya. Ia jadi ingat kalau ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah karna akan tidak baik untuk babynya. Jungkook memilih untuk mendudukkan diri sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang terasa ngilu karena terlalu lama berjalan. Tangannya merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya, mengunlock layarnya lalu mengklik aplikasi "Camera". Ia memposisikannya tangannya ke depan bersiap siap untuk mengambil gambar dirinya. Jungkook tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

1... 2... 3...

Klik

Bibirnya ia kerucutkan membentuk pout yang lucu.

1... 2... 3...

Klik

Matanya ia kedipkan sebelah membentuk pose wink yang sangat lucu.

1... 2... 3...

"JESUS CHRIST KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG!"

Dipahanya kini tergelatak pria berambut oranye dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ditambah dengkuran yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seperti mayat hidup.

"YAAK!"

Taehyung menghiraukan suara 7 oktaf Jungkook dan tetap pada posisinya, namun kepalanya kini ia tolehkan ke arah perut Jungkook. Bergumam pelan lalu melanjutkan dengkurannya yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Jungkook. Jungkook dengan cepat memposisikan ponselnya di depan muka Taehyung lalu mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Kau... kenapa menghilang sepagi ini?" Taehyung lebih terdengar seperti bergumam daripada berbicara karena wajahnya kini ia benamkan ke perut Jungkook. Matanya masih terpejam.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal. "Memangnya apa pedulimu hah?"

Taehyung tertawa ringan— _masih dengan mata yang tertutup—_

"Jeon Jungkook, kau membawa bayiku pergi sepagi ini. Bagaima aku bisa tidak peduli"

 _Benar, kau hanya peduli pada bayi ini. Bukan padaku._

Yang lebih mudah lalu mendorong kepala Taehyung dari pahanya sampai-sampai kepala itu menyentuh semen dengan keras. Taehyung yang tak menyiapkan kuda-kuda apapun untuk serangan Jungkook meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya lalu beralih menatap Jungkook. "Akkh kau tega sekali"

Pemuda yang ditatap hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya merah merona menambah kesan manis dimata Taehyung. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi tembam Jungkook, namun ia tau Jungkook tak akan mengizinkannya.

"Baik, ayo pulang" pemuda bersurai oranye itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang pemuda yang lebih muda. Sedikit menariknya untuk berjalan karna Jungkook terlihat tidak ada niat untuk pulang.

Jungkook hanya diam mendapat perlakuan manis dari suaminya. Ia tak menolak, lagipula jarang-jarang Taehyung seperti ini padanya— _atau bahkan tidak pernah._ Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jungkook tak memberi penolakan yang berarti. Hanya sekedar berdecak untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kesal

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Aku minta maaf buat yg minta Minyoon, honestly i prefer Yoonmin dan juga plotnya mendukung buat Yoonmin so yeah here it is. Masih belom nampak konflik sebenernya, disini aku spesialin buat Yoonmin dan sedikit fluff dibagian akhir buat vkook. so thanks buat yg udah mau baca dan udah ningglin review kalian, itu jadi penyemangat buat aku untuk nulis ff ini. stay tune okay. See you guys


	6. NOT AN UPDATE BUT A GOODNEWS

Hello guys, its block014. Hows life everyone?

Pertama tama aku minta maaf karn audah ga update buat waktu yang cukup lama. Maaf buat kalian nunggu, alasan kenapa ga update update ya you know lah:") sibuk sekolah, tugas everytime banyak banget, terus ga mood nulis, ide ide sama jalan cerita udah banyak yg ilang dari kepala dan aku bingung gimana ngelanjutinnya. Tiap pm kalian masuk nyuruh aku update bikin aku semangat buat nulis lagi, thank you guys :") aku bakal mulai ngetik lagi besok. So thanks buat yg udah rela nungguin ff abal abal ini. Thanks yg udah mau baca dan mau ninggaln review. Please look forward for the next update.

See you y'all. Much Love. Muah


End file.
